


I Bet You Hit Hard, Huh?

by ratmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aged-Down Taeyong, Explicit Sexual Content, Johnny has a horse cock it's cannon period, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Strangers to Enemies to Fucking eachother, Taeyong is anti capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmilk/pseuds/ratmilk
Summary: Taeyong thought he would never get caught, Johnny proves him wrong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	I Bet You Hit Hard, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> The set Taeyong attempts to steal:
> 
> *150,000won is about 130usd or pound*  
> I suck at updating my chaptered fics so this is my first attempt at a pwp... Hope ya'll like it.

Taeyong glances around, trying not to be suspicious. He holds up the expensive lingerie and bites his lip. He knows he's a pervert, but he's long since lost the shame that comes with his unconventional kinks. He eyes the price tag- 150,000won? Fuck that. He has one more glance around before shoving the set into his open shoulder bag. 

The set is so sexy, black, faux leather, just his style. He's been looking for a fake leather set for a while, all of them way out of his budget or with a top too large for his flat chest. Now that he'd finally found one that looked perfect he won't let it getaway.

He doesn't feel bad for stealing and never would. He only steals from big companies anyway, the companies that leech off of their poor employees, giving them the minimum pay while the CEOs just get unreasonably richer. They won't miss a set of lingerie or two. Taeyong can do better tricks in it than whoever was probably going to buy it anyway.   


He walks confidently from the isle, lingering around pretending to look at the other clothes. He runs his fingers over another set, this one lacey, colored in lavender and even more expensive than the last. It's not his usual style but it's still very cute, he lifts it from the rack for a better look when somebody lightly taps his shoulder. He nearly drops the set in surprise, turning to face whoever touched him. 

"Are you finding everything alright?" The employee is tall- at least a head taller than Taeyong. His arms are also thick, stretching the fabric of his black t-shirt as he folds his arms across his chest. Taeyong has to stop himself from drooling, this man could fuck him up. He's not dressed like a regular employee though, he wears all black with a walkie-talkie attached to his back pocket. He's smiling down at him lazily and Taeyong is simultaneously terrified and aroused.

He nods dumbly at the question, pulling his jaw closed and swallowing the spit that was about to pour out. 

"Y-Yeah, thanks," he mumbles. 

He expects the man to walk away after Taeyong rejected his offer for help, but instead, he says, "You shopping for your girlfriend?" 

Taeyong tilts his head, the man- Johnny, his nametag says- must notice the confusion and gestures a hand to the purple bra and panty set grasped in Taeyong's hands. Taeyong's eyes follow the movement, and he notices how large and veiny Johnny's hands are. 

Before his brain can catch up he blurts out, "I bet you hit hard, huh," he swallows thickly realizing what just came out of his mouth. He puts the set back on the rack and smiles awkwardly, "Well thanks, I have to go." 

He rushes away before Johnny can respond. What a mess. He speed walks to the store entrance, not risking a glance behind. He can feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck and he's pretty sure he's being followed. He turns a corner, finally able to see the stores exit when Johnny appears out of nowhere and grabs his arm, hand wrapping all the way around Taeyong's bicep like a vice. Taeyong tries to pull away, "Let me go!" He screeches, drawing the attention of other customers nearby. He doesn't care about making a scene today, he just knows he cannot get arrested for this.

But Johnny is solid as a tree, he doesn't falter even when Taeyong starts pounding his fists onto his chest. The man pulls his walkie-talkie from where it's attached to his back pocket and says a string of English words Taeyong cant understand before dragging the fighting boy to the back of the store. 

"You're hurting me!" Taeyong continues fighting, attempting to yank his arm out of Johnny's tight grip. 

"You shouldn't steal then," Johnny states jadedly, he pulls his ring of keys and unlocks a back door, pulling Taeyong into the dark room, the door automatically slamming shut behind them. He flicks the lights on and Taeyong sees a small pseudo jail cell. 

It sets in all at once, he got caught. He's going to sit in this store holding cell until the police come to take him to actual jail.   
Tears fill his eyes too fast for him to hold back. He's too pretty for jail. What is he going to tell his mom? Perverted lingerie thief will always be on his record now for anybody to see. He concedes to his fate, this is his fault. 

Taeyong stops fighting Johnny, body going limp and tears streaming down his face. 

Johnny leads him to a chair and sits him down, taking the bag off of the boy's shoulder and rummaging through it. He pulls out the leather lingerie with a quirk of his brow and sets it out on the table in front of Taeyong. 

"Hey man, you don't have to cry so much." 

But this only makes Taeyong cry more, body fully shaking now. He crosses his arms over the table and hides his face in them. 

Johnny takes the seat across from him with a loud sigh, "I haven't even called the police yet."

Taeyongs sobbing stops almost immediately and he raises his head, "You haven't?" 

Johnny chuckles, "No kid." 

" 'M not a kid," Taeyong sniffles, weakly wiping the wetness from his eyes with the palm of his hands. 

"How old are you then?" Johnny asks, genuinely curious. It's not often a kid comes into his store to steal female lingerie.

Taeyong considers it, Johnny can easily demand his ID anyway so he might as well be honest, "19..."

Johnny hums, "Older than expected, you look like a high school student..." 

"I'm Taeyong," he says, suddenly bashful. He gets that a lot and it's annoying. He is old enough to get some dick but nobody ever believes him so easily. 

"Hi Taeyong, I'm Johnny," Johnny responds before tipping his head towards the black garment laid out on the table, "So, what do you need this for?" 

Taeyong feels his face go hot, and his legs start bouncing on their own accord under the table. He gnaws at his bottom lip, "It's pretty." 

Johnny seems perplexed, "Did you have anyone in mind to wear this for you?"

He lifts the set, feeling the cool leather against his skin when Taeyong nods silently.

"For me." 

Johnny stares at him and a dark look falls over his eyes. The look unsettles Taeyong, under the table his legs rub together. 

"Oh?" Johnny slides the set across the table, "I'd love to see that."

Is Johnny asking what he thinks he's asking?

Taeyong grabs it with his brows knit together as he considers it. He'd never worn his lingerie in front of anybody, only wore it when he jerked off alone in his room. He can't say no anyways. He has to get out of this situation somehow, if he has to seduce Johnny to do it, no matter how embarrassing, he will do it.   
"R-Really?" he confirms and Johnny's only response is a nod. He stands to his feet, kicking off his sandals, chair scraping loudly as it slides back a little at the sudden movement. He makes eye contact with Johnny as he crosses his arms over his front and lifts his shirt over his head, tossing it to the dusty tiled floor. He grabs the top first, sliding his arms through the thin straps and zipping the front. He bites his lip to stop the smile from taking over his face, it fits perfectly. 

He unzips his jeans, looking up to meet Johnny's eyes once again. The man was leaned back in his chair, watching his every move like a hawk. Taeyong pulls his pants down leaving only his boxers and drags his chair in front of where Johnny is sitting. 

The redness from his cheeks must be gone by now because all his blood has rushed from his brain to his dick. He feels light and floaty when he bends over the chair, ass out as he lowers his boxers. He hears Johnny inhale and strains his neck to look back at him. The security guard has his hand pressed down on the front of his pants, bulge very prominent now. It looks big and Taeyong hopes he gets a chance to feel it soon. 

Taeyong grabs the fishnet tights and pulls them slowly up his thin legs. He puts on the panties, zipping them up carefully before turning to face Johnny. He sits back in the chair, spreading his legs wide for the other man to see it all. His hard cock strains against the leather, barely fitting in the underwear. He can feel the wetness of precum collecting inside the faux leather, unable to be absorbed by the fabric. 

"Fuck," Johnny groans, "Will you let me touch you?" He asks gruffly, Taeyong nods quickly, a little too hard. But Taeyong doesn't care, his brain is only filled with one thing. 

"C'mere Yongie," Johnny gestures the boy over, Taeyong stands on quivering legs taking the few steps forward. Johnny's big hand wraps around his waist pulling him down until he falls into his lap. 

Taeyong whines, his little cock smushed between his tight leather panties and Johnny's hard stomach, he presses forward for more stimulation, grinding his hips back and forth in the tallers lap. Johnny grits his teeth, grabbing and holding the boy's waist more firmly to stop the movement. 

"Can you get my cock out for me?" Taeyong slides down, knees hitting the floor. Normally he would be worried about how dirty the floor is, but he doesn't have the mind to think about things like that. Head empty as he uses his mouth to drag down the fly of Johnnys' work pants, he looks up wide-eyed, waiting for more instructions. 

"What are you waiting for." 

Johnny lifts his hips to help as Taeyong eagerly drags down his pants, pulling his underwear along with it. His reddened cock slaps against his clothed stomach and Taeyong licks his lips. He wraps his hand around the hot length, his fingers unable to close all the way around. The thing is massive, Taeyong isn't a virgin, but he's also not all that experienced with handling such a beast. He almost takes the head in his mouth when he remembers Johnny had only told him to take it out, he wants to be on his best behavior just this once. 

He looks up through his eyelashes in the way he knows makes men go crazy and asks softly, "Can I taste it?" 

Johnny almost bursts his load right then and there, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the sight before him and nods.  
Taeyong presses a kiss to the top of his cock, wetting his lips with the little beads of precum that had begun to leak out. He gives a kittenish lick before running his hot tongue from the balls to the head. Johnnys cock pulses in his hand and he takes it into his mouth best as he can. His free hand trails up Johnny's shirt, feeling up the indents on his firm stomach- fuck, of course, he has abs. 

Taeyong hums happily, vibrations mixed with the hot tightness of his throat almost sends Johnny over the edge. It can't happen yet, he wants to feel more of this pretty boy.

"Ok- Stop." Johnny grabs his hair roughly yanking Taeyongs face away from his dick, leaving a string of saliva connected to the head of his cock and the boys swollen lips. Taeyong's hand still mindlessly strokes at his length and Johnny has to use his other hand to pull it away too. Taeyong giggles up at him, licking the salty flavor from his lips.

He squeals when Johnny forces him up to his feet, using those muscles of his to bend him over the 'interrogation' table. Johnnys' palm drops down onto Taeyong's small ass and the boy's feet leave the floor momentarily, kicking up in surprise. Johnny slaps him again drawing out another squeal. Taeyong feels something hot against the inside of his thighs, pushing his ass out more wiggling it and looking back to see Johnny's concentrated face. 

"Bring your legs together." Taeyong does as he's told, legs squeezing against the spit slick cock between his thighs. Johnny doesn't waste time as he thrusts between his legs, every stroke pressing Taeyongs balls harder and harder. 

Taeyong is mewling, chest pressed completely onto the table back arched. Johnny moans deeply, relishing in the feeling of that smooth heated leather rubbing against his cock. 

"John-John, please!" Taeyong cries and Johnny takes pity on him, leaning his chest against the boys back, wrapping an arm around him to unzip the front of his panties. He takes his small cock into his hand, rubbing his thumb into the oversensitive head. 

Taeyong's mouth drops open in a silent scream as his whole body tenses up and he's painting the table white. Johnny releases his spent cock to grab hold of his hips, pulling him back to meet each of his thrusts as Taeyong just lays there panting harshly against the table. 

The tightness building in his lower stomach finally snaps, he pulls back to milk the rest of his cum, letting it spray across Taeyong's ass. 

Johnny drops back into the chair, legs suddenly too weak, "I guess it would be best if you kept the set. I'll pay for it so don't worry."

Taeyong finally catches his breath, he stands straight and the hot cum drips from his panties onto the floor. 

He's not sure if he should thank Johnny because the man protects overpriced things and busts people like Taeyong for a living. But Taeyong is getting away from this with a clean name, free clothes and a good orgasm. He nods, looking down at his cum stained legs and fishnets, "I suppose you're right." 

"Have you learned? Next time the person who catches you might not be so lenient with you."

Taeyong rolls his eyes, as if he would let himself get caught again so easily, "Of course, Johnny."

Johnny digs through the cabinets lined against the walls, he pulls out a roll of paper towels and tosses it to Taeyong to clean himself up with. Taeyong takes off the leather set and folds it neatly before placing it into his bag, cum and all. His clothes he came with are clean and fine. He silently gathers his belongings and allows Johnny to lead him from the back exit of the store.

They pass another employee who gives Johnny and Taeyong a strange look, but says nothing.

It feels the same as a walk of shame, he just sucked the security guards dick and got his thighs fucked in the backroom of a clothing store. Yet he doesn't feel all that shameful... To be honest, he feels proud. Proud he got away with it once again. 

Johnny opens the backdoor for him, "Maybe we could meet again?" he asks as Taeyong heads outside. 

"I might stop by if I feel up to it," Taeyong shrugs, he honestly has no plans coming back here. Even if Johnny has the biggest cock he's ever seen. He returns Johnny's wave goodbye, skipping away wordlessly with the 4 other lingerie sets and bunny plushie he'd stuffed into his bag while Johnny's back was turned.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt.](https://twitter.com/kisum1i)


End file.
